<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я никогда не знал by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000202">Я никогда не знал</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Профессия Шерлока Холмса – знать. Но когда речь заходит о нём самом?</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я никогда не знал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364880">I Never Knew</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColebaltBlue/pseuds/ColebaltBlue">ColebaltBlue</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я понял это в тот момент, когда его встретил: быстрый взгляд вверх и вниз по моему телу, медленная улыбка на губах, смущённый румянец на щеках, скольжение его пальцев по моим.</p><p>Я знал, что это неизбежно, когда впервые пригласил его на дело. Блеск в глазах, громкий смех, улыбка, от которой, должно быть, у него заболели щеки. Я потерялся.</p><p>Я понял, что это неминуемо, ещё в ту ночь, когда он коснулся пальцами моих пальцев, а ногой в тапочке – моей щиколотки. Он посмотрел на меня сверкающими глазами и еле заметно, застенчиво улыбнулся. Тогда он тоже всё понял.</p><p>Шёпот. Стон. Поцелуй.</p><p>Мы ввалились в мою спальню, держась за руки и касаясь друг друга пальцами.</p><p>Я никогда не знал, что скольжение пуговиц сквозь петли для них может создать предвкушение.</p><p>Я никогда не знал, что прикосновение усов к моей шее может заставить меня всхлипнуть.</p><p>– Холмс, – выдохнул он, куснув меня за ключицу. Я пронзительно вскрикнул. Я никогда не знал, что могу издавать такие звуки.</p><p>Ни один из нас не был неопытен, но мои пальцы дрожали, когда я провёл ими по его плечам, вниз по рукам, по груди. Я никогда не думал, что россыпь веснушек на бледной шотландской коже может быть такой соблазнительной. Я никогда не знал, что это может заставить меня захотеть прикоснуться к каждой из них. Я никогда не знал, что не смогу удержаться от того, чтобы не последовать за белокурыми завитками на его груди вниз к трепещущему животу.</p><p>– Джон, – прошептал я, пока возился с завязками его кальсон. – Джон, – повторял я снова и снова, освобождая его член из-под одежды.</p><p>Я провёл языком по его кончику. Я никогда не знал, как сильно буду жаждать этого ощущения. Тяжёлый, твёрдый, тёплый, мускусный, гладкий.</p><p>Я никогда не знал, в каком отчаянии буду, когда наконец это получу.</p><p>Следующее, что я помню, это то, что я лежу на спине, а он тянется ко мне, обнимая руками моё лицо и прижимая моё тело к своему.</p><p>– Тссс, – успокаивающе шептал он мне на ухо. – Эй, Холмс... тссс. – Я в ответ смог только простонать.</p><p>Я никогда не думал, что так изголодался по прикосновениям другого мужчины.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, – попросил я тихо и отчаянно. – Пожалуйста, Джон, я никогда не знал, пожалуйста.</p><p>– Да, – успокоил он меня.</p><p>Я никогда не знал, как сильно мне это нужно было услышать.</p><p>Я потерялся в ощущении наших обнажённых тел, когда мы прижимались и тёрлись друг о друга. Я никогда не знал, что зайду слишком далеко, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что мы не делали ничего, кроме как качались друг напротив друга до конца. Я никогда не знал, что всё, что я могу хотеть или в чём нуждаться от другого мужчины – это просто кожа к коже. Красивая, бледная, золотистая светлая кожа на фоне моей.</p><p>Я всхлипнул, выкрикивая его имя. Он прошептал мне на ухо моё имя.</p><p>– Я никогда не знал, – сказал я.</p><p>– Я знаю, – ответил он.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>